Graduation Night
by BlueNightStar
Summary: Miku has liked Len for a long time now, the same goes with Len, but neither seem to notice each other's feelings. Now, on Graduation Night, will something finally start to bloom? One-shot. MikuxLen. Hope you like it! Please review! I'll give you a cookie! :D


Hey guys! So I just returned from AFA(anime festival asia) and I suddenly got this idea for a one-shot! Please review!

* * *

"Whoaaa," was the first thing that Miku said when she entered the school hall. Lights were scattered everywhere, illuminating the hall. "Ne, pretty isn't it?" Rin asked. Miku could only nod in agreement. "We look like sisters, don't we?" Miku looked at what she was wearing, then what Rin was wearing. "Yeah,we do." Miku was wearing a turquoise shirt, with a baby pink cardigan and white shorts. Rin was wearing the same, just that her shirt was pale yellow and her cardigan a light blue. Miku wore light blue high cut converse, while Rin wore pink. You see, this wasn't prom. It was something like prom, but it wasn't prom. Miku and Rin's school, the prestigious Vocaloid High, would have something special 2 years after the students entered. The students would have to go through a test, both in academics and music, for Vocaloid High was one that specialised in music. Only the best would continue their express programme in Vocaloid High, while the rest would have to take an 3 year extra programme. Those that didn't need to go for the programme would then be given special uniforms (what Miku wore for girls and Len for boys). There would be a celebration for these students, called Graduation Night. And this was exactly where Miku and Rin were. Both had passed with flying colours."I'm hungry, let's grab something to eat!" "Okay, sure!"

* * *

Miku leaned agaimst the wall. Rin had already been swept onto the dance floor by Mikuo, Miku's twin, who was Rin's boyfriend. Without her best friend,Miku was really really bored. She decided to text Len, Rin's twin, who she had a crush on, not that she told anyone,except Rin. Miku was convinced Len only saw her as his female best friend, although Rin had tried countless times to convince Miku he didn't.

'Hey Len, what's up? Dying of boredom over here.'

' me too. Ur bros dancing with my sis, so I guess we're in the same boat.'

'of cuz we r. n ill rock the boat until u fall off into the sea xD.'

'ur evil.'

'so what if I m?'

'n here I was, thinking of asking u to dance.'

'what?'

"Care to dance?" Miku looked up from her phone, only to see the one and only Len holding his hand out. "Me?" "No, the wall beside you." Len rolled his eyes. "Why, I must be blocking your asking a wall to dance. I'll move away." Miku shot back, trying to suppress a giggle. "Of course I'm asking you, why the hell would I be asking a wall?" "I don't know." She shrugged, all the while taking his hand. The two of them moved in perfect sync on the dance floor, each never missing a step. After a few dances, Len said," you want to go out for some fresh air?" "Sure, why not." The two walked out to the balcony of the hall. Len stared at Miku as the wind blew her long hair back. To anyone, it was obvious that Len liked Miku, but unfortunately,anyone did not include Miku. Meanwhile, Miku was wondering why Len was staring at her"What?" "Nothing." Silence. "Miku, I have something to say."" Yeah?" " I like you."Miku nearly fell off the balcony. " WHAT?!" "I like you." By then, Len's face would have put a tomato to shame." "I...I...I..." "It's okay. I know you only see me as a friend. Just pretend I never said that." Geez how dense could people get. Just as Len was about to enter the hall again, Miku grabbed his wrist. "I...I...like you too. I have for a long time now. I thought _you _only saw _me _as a friend." She chuckled nervously. "I just never imagined..." But Miku never got to complete her sentence, for Len had captured her lips with his own. It was a slow, gentle one at first, but soon, it became more passionate as Len nibbled on Miku's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which Miku happily gave. As his tongue explored the canvass of her mouth, Miku put her own tongue to action. Both fought for dominance. All too soon, they ran out of breath, and broke apart, gasping for air and faces red. Somewhere in the kiss, Miku had wrapped her hands around Len's neck and Len had snaked his arms around Miku's at each other's eyes, the new couple locked lips again, eyes fluttering close.

Of course, Rin and Mikuo had seen it all they grinned at each other and thought '_Finally' _"They're gonna get bombarded with questions later aren't they." Of course they are. My stupid brother finally confessed. You really think I would let him off that easily? Really, I would have expected you to know your girlfriend better Mikuo." "Of course I do, and I'm going to help you. By asking Miku and Len with you." "And that's why your my boyfriend." Rin smiled up at Mikuo before giving him a peck on the lips." Boy, Miku and Len had better hope graduation night wouldn't end so quickly, for multiple reasons of course.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! And I'll try to update Konoha High as soon as possible! Until next time, byeee~!


End file.
